


the best team (you could ever have)

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: dare to dance [20]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e19 E Ho'i Na Keiki Oki Uaua O Na Pali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: “You’ve been Five-O for long enough by now to know it’s a family, Quinn. And this… well, this is just what family does.”(Post s10e19. In the aftermath of the day's events, Kono offers Quinn an ear.)
Relationships: Kono Kalakaua & Quinn Liu
Series: dare to dance [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634
Kudos: 9





	the best team (you could ever have)

**Author's Note:**

> Your family is the best team you could ever have. - Unknown

“Hey, Kono,” Quinn greeted warmly, sliding into the seat across from her and nodding in thanks when the other woman slid a bottle of beer over to her. “So. What’s going on?”

“Nothing’s going on,” Kono denied quickly, reaching for her own beverage. “Just wanted to grab a drink. That’s all,” she insisted when her friend continued eyeing her knowingly.

“Mm.” Quinn nodded once, then shook her head slightly, an amused smile curling her lips upwards. “So. Adam definitely told you what happened today.”

“He did not,” Kono assured her swiftly. “He just mentioned you were a little down, that you might want a friend. That’s all. He didn’t tell me anything about what went on between you two today. He would never do that, Quinn.”

“Yeah,” Quinn agreed quietly, “maybe he wouldn’t.” She shook her head as if to clear it, then met Kono’s gaze once more. “Can I tell you something without it getting back to McGarrett?”

“Yes,” Kono returned promptly. “Unless it’s that you murdered a man, in which case… maybe.”

“Your bar’s very low, you know,” Quinn informed her, amused.

“Believe me,” Kono sighed, “I know.” She allowed her smile to slip. “So. What happened today?”

“Well,” the other woman began, clearing her throat, “Once upon a time, I had a husband.” She smiled bitterly when Kono’s eyes widened slightly. “I know. It comes as a surprise. I don’t really like talking about it. Don’t even really like _thinking_ about it, if I’m being honest, but there are days I don’t exactly have a choice. Like today, for instance.”

“What happened?” Kono questioned worriedly. “Did he drop by, or…”

“He has a daughter,” Quinn supplied, taking another swallow of beer before continuing. “A little girl. Her name’s Olivia. I’ve known her practically since we started dating. She was six back then. She’s almost in high school now. She called me this morning; told me he hadn’t made it home last night. He’d been gone longer than one night, though; I could tell. When I pressed her about it, she told me he left three days ago. He was checking in, but last night, he just…” She trailed off, shaking her head. “Just stopped.”

“Stopped checking in on his teenager?” Kono asked incredulously.

“Yeah,” Quinn laughed humorlessly. “And the worst part about it was that it didn’t surprise me. Like, not even a little bit. I was _married_ to this man, fully prepared to spend the rest of my life with him, and now it feels like there’s nothing he could do that’s bad enough for it to still surprise me, you know?” She drew in a deep breath. “Duke arrested him for gambling. It’s a misdemeanor charge; he’ll get out on probation, be put into a program.”

“Well, it sounds like you did right by that little girl,” Kono remarked. “Maybe now he’ll actually see the error of his ways; step up and be the dad she deserves.”

“Yeah,” Quinn exhaled quietly. “Maybe. If he doesn’t, though…” She glanced away. “Olivia’s mom isn’t really much better. She’s not better at all, really; that’s how Jake ended up with her in the first place. If he doesn’t stick with this program, if someone else gets involved later on and goes after him for endangering her… she might end up in the system.”

“Quinn,” Kono began, smiling softly, “we both know there’s no way you would ever let that little girl end up in the system.”

“I don’t think I’d have a choice in the matter,” Quinn pointed out logically.

“Do you have any idea how many lawyers Steve McGarrett knows?” Kono asked, raising an eyebrow. “Dozens, if not more. I actually wouldn’t be surprised to find out one of them is his emergency contact.”

“I don’t exactly want to tell my boss my ex-husband’s a gambler who walks out on his own kid,” Quinn muttered, peeling the label away from her bottle of beer.

“My ex-husband’s the son of a Yakuza boss,” Kono reminded her friend pointedly. “One who might have been involved in John McGarrett’s murder. Steve still invites me over for Thanksgiving every year.” She sighed when Quinn’s expression remained unconvinced. “Look, you didn’t do anything wrong. The sins of a guy you were married to years ago aren’t your own. And I don’t know if you’ve noticed yet, but our boss, he tends to be a pretty forgiving person when given the chance. As long as you’re upfront with him, as long as you tell him the truth…” She shrugged. “In my experience, the list of things he can’t forgive is relatively short, if it even exists at all.”

“Well,” Quinn murmured, “I guess you do know him better than I do.”

“Maybe,” Kono agreed hesitantly. “Look, he doesn’t expect you to share every detail of your past with him. He’d never expect that from someone else, because he’d never do it himself. But he will listen, if you need to talk something out. And he won’t judge you.”

“Yeah.” Quinn worried her bottom lip between her teeth for a moment before meeting Kono’s gaze. “And Adam _really_ didn’t tell you anything about what happened today?”

“No,” she confirmed immediately. “He didn’t. He cares about you, Quinn. He’d never spill your secrets. He just… I think he wanted to make sure you were okay, is all.”

“Well,” Quinn inhaled deeply, “I think I am. Thanks, by the way,” she added, gesturing around them. “I didn’t know I needed this, but it really has helped me out.”

“No problem,” Kono returned with a genuine smile. “You’ve been Five-O for long enough by now to know it’s a family, Quinn. And this… well, this is just what family does.”

**Author's Note:**

> This friendship isn't one I've focused on much, but I just love the idea of it. Also, I read something Katrina Law said the other day about wishing she had the opportunity to work with Grace Park, so this kind of evolved from that. I just love this image I have of Kono coming in and kind of being to these new members of Five-O what Steve and Danny and Chin made sure they were for her when she first started out.


End file.
